moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
Samantha Vanaver
Samantha Vanaver is a character from the DC Animated Movie Universe, appearing in the film Batman vs. Robin. She was a wealthy Gotham socialite who appeared to be romantically involved with Bruce Wayne. However, she was also the Grandmaster of a secret society known as the Court of Owls which have ruled Gotham from the shadows for generations. Samantha was voiced by Grey DeLisle when not assuming the role of the Grandmaster. While under her mask, which had a voice synthesizer to make her sound more masculine, she was voiced by Robin Atkin Downes. History Samantha Vanaver was the heiress to the Vanavers, a wealthy family in Gotham City. For generations, the Vanavers had led and controlled the Court of Owls. Her father recruited and trained a boy to become the next Talon. The boy and Samantha grew up together. Vanaver fell in love with him and saw a potential for greatness. Eventually, Samantha took over leadership of the Court as the next Grandmaster. Coincidentally, she targeted Bruce Wayne for membership and chose Robin to replace Talon as general of the Court's soon to be army of resurrected warriors at the same time. Bruce Wayne and Samantha were "drawn" together by many shared interests, including the care and feeding of Gotham City. They began dating and three months later, Vanaver dined with Bruce at Wayne Manor. At this time, Bruce showed Samantha his new project - to modernize the city. She was once again intrigued Wayne proved to be more than the billionaire playboy the tabloids made him out to be. Their kiss was interrupted by the sound of Damian Wayne's snoring. Bruce quickly introduced Damian as his ward, not as his son, and he was kept a secret so the press corps wouldn't target him. She was moved at the notion of Wayne taking in an unfortunate child and giving him a better life. She received word of an emergency board meeting and thought about rescheduing it but Wayne implored her to go and they would continue another night. Vanaver said her goodbyes and blew a kiss to Wayne. The next night, they were to meet for dinner at a restaurant but Bruce ran late. He called Samantha from his car but was attacked by a group from the Court of Owls. While Wayne was tranquilized and transported, Samantha made her way to the Court's lair. As the Grandmaster, she addressed Wayne and introduced the Court of Owls to him, proposing merging his vision for Gotham's future with their own then raise the city to her former glory. When Wayne inquired about Batman, the Grandmaster assured him the vigilante was being dealt with as they spoke. He asked for some time to consider the offer. Grandmaster obliged him and had him drugged again and returned to his manor's front gates. An Owl Lieutenant expressed concern that Bruce Wayne would present a problem like his forebears did. The Grandmaster insisted the public persona Wayne put out was all spectacle and ego. She believed he was like everyone else in the Court. After Talon and Robin attacked the mob boss Mr. Draco, Talon visited Vanaver at her penthouse and they engaged in relations. Talon remained worried the rest of the Court would not go along with their modified plan to use Robin as the Talon's general nor allow Talon to co-rule them by the Grandmaster's side. Some time later, the Grandmaster and Court were visited by Batman. She taunted Batman with the notion of the Court having eyes across Gotham, observing and recording his every move. Grandmaster noted the odorless psychotropic gas they flooded the sewers around their base with and dropped Batman into the Labyrinth. Several hours later, Grandmaster and the Court saw Talon and Robin. When Robin hesitated to reveal his secret identity, the Grandmaster quickly moved to have him ejected but Talon convinced him to. Grandmaster was shocked to learn Robin was Damian Wayne and realized who Batman was. She ordered Talon to execute Robin in order to break Batman's will and heart. However, Talon refused and realised that his so-called lover was just as elitist as all the Court's members had always been. Enraged, Talon turned on the Court, murdering every Owl in sight. Death As Talon went on a killing spree, Samantha ran away and locked herself in a room. Talon followed her, breaking into the room and cornering her. Talon removed his mask and stabbed it, declaring he would never be like the rich elitists that made up the Court. He removed the Grandmaster's mask as Samantha tried to convince him the two of them could salvage their plan. Talon ignored Samantha's words and thrust his clawed gauntlet into her abdomen, killing her. Category:Movie Deaths Category:Supporting Characters Category:Animated Characters Category:Superhero Movie Deaths Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:DC Characters Category:Batman Characters Category:Batman vs. Robin Category:DC Animated Movie Universe Category:Betrayal Category:Murder Victims Category:Ironic Fate Category:Stabbed to Death Category:Violent Deaths